Past to Present
by SaffronAngel
Summary: This would be the sequel to Deal or No Deal. The rating is just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognize. What you don't recognize is mine.

SUMMARY: This is the sequel to Deal or No Deal. Everyone who reviewed the third chapter wanted it and so here we go.

A/N: I figured that tying in SVU would be cool. And since I know that the unit wouldn't have just come into existence in 2000 I thought this would be a good way to play with it. Forgive me if I don't get Elliot or Olivia quite right.

**

* * *

**

The petite brunette lay on the cold floor of the bedroom in the tiny apartment she had been brought to. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Just three weeks ago she was an Olympic gymnast and now she didn't know where she was.

"Tommy, why haven't you found me?"

* * *

At the 16th Precinct, Jason Lee Scott sat down at the desk across from his new partner. Jason had been transferred to the Special Victims Unit just days before. "Elliot, where's your partner?"

"Long story. He decided to retire about three weeks ago and just up and disappeared on us."

"So that's why they finally approved my request to be transferred over here?"

"Yeah. With him gone, we were a person short and so the department decided to approve your transfer."

Jason's cell phone rang and he picked it up from where it sat on the desk. "Detective Scott."

"Jason? Oh God, Jason? Is that really you?" Jason's blood ran cold as the tiny voice triggered something in his memory.

"Kimberly? Kim, is that you?"

"Jason, I need help. I don't know exactly where I am but ----" Jason heard a gasp come from his old friend. "Oh god! He's back!" Jason heard a man's voice yelling at Kimberly and then the line went dead.

"Kim! Kimberly!" He was on his feet, yelling into the phone. He had already drawn the attention of everyone in the squad room. He hung the phone up when he realized that she wasn't there anymore. "That was my old friend Kimberly. She says she needs help but she doesn't know where she is." He dropped his head into his hands. "It didn't even sound like her at first. She sounded so lost and scared."

"If she's serious about needing help, she'll call us again. Just be ready for it because we don't often get calls for help in advance like that." Just then, something occurred to Elliot. "How does she have your cell phone number?"

"I gave it to her when I first got my phone here. I told her if she ever needed anything to call me."

Elliot nodded. "We'll keep an eye out for her. I promise you this, Jason. If there's anyway to help her, we'll find it." Jason just nodded and settled in for the day to work, casting glances at his cell phone, praying that she'd call back.

* * *

In the small apartment, Kim was trying desperately to defend herself against the man who had kidnapped her and brought her here. Dr. Alexander Tims had kidnapped Kimberly during one of her appointments for her broken knee.

He had knocked her out and bundled her into his car, driving off with no warning. When she woke up they were somewhere in NYC and she had no way of getting a hold of anyone until she remembered that Jason lived there and was a cop. She remembered his cell phone number and called it only to have Dr. Tims come back while she was talking to him.

"You little tramp! Put the phone down!" he yelled as he advanced on her. Knocking the phone out of her hand, he then proceeded to knock her halfway across the living room before yanking the phone out of the wall.

Kim covered her face and curled up into a tiny little ball to shield as much of her body as possible. She felt the cord of the phone whipping her legs and arms, drawing blood and leaving welts. Tears poured down her face as she prayed for oblivion to take her since she knew what was coming next.

She was still barely conscious when the doctor picked her up and carried her into the bedroom where he threw her on the bed and opened his pants.

"You will never try to get away from me again!" He shoved his pants down to his ankles and climbed up on the bed, dragging Kim's arms from around her legs. Roughly, he pulled her legs out straight and yanked them apart, kneeling between them. "You belong to me and no one can take you away from me!"

Shoving himself deep into the petite teen in front of him, he smiled as he heard her scream. She was dry and he wasn't a small man. Now, he knew he had her right where he wanted her. He viciously pumped into her body until he shot his seed deep into her body.

Finished with her for the moment, he dragged her off the bed and used the phone line to tie her up, dropping her in a corner of the room. He went out into the other room and then she heard him leave the apartment. She started struggling to try to get loose but he had tied her tightly with her wrists tied to her ankles. Every movement she made simply pulled the cord tighter.

* * *

Over the next four days, Kimberly decided that if she played along with what he wanted she might be able to convince him to leave her untied when he left the apartment.

She was as submissive as she could be and he noticed the difference. Four days after he had beaten her for trying to contact Jason, he woke up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Get over here." Kim crawled to him on her hands and knees praying that he would finish with her quickly and leave so that she could make her escape. "Suck me."

She complied with his orders, wishing she could just bite it off and let him bleed to death.

When she was finished, he beat her. "I'll be done with you soon, Kimberly. Of course, that's not something you want. You want me to be interested in keeping you around for a long time. It's very hard to keep my attention for long."

"Please. Just keep me. I'll do whatever you tell me."

"We'll see, little one. Now give me your wrists. I have to tie you up for the day."

He didn't tie her very tightly. She sat down meekly on the floor as if she didn't plan on moving at all. "Behave yourself today and you buy yourself some more time."

"I promise sir." She bowed her head and just sat still.

He left the apartment and Kim started untying her hands. She made sure to wait long enough to make sure that he wasn't coming back to the apartment for a while and then ran to the window after tying a sheet around herself as best she could to hide her nakedness. Alexander had taken her only clothes right after they had gotten here and left her naked ever since. He always told her that he liked having total access to her anytime he wanted it.

Carefully climbing down the fire escape, she looked around and then ran when she noticed that there wasn't anyone watching her. She only knew that she had to get away from the good doctor and find some help. She stopped at the end of the alley to try to find some sense of direction, some street signs or something. She saw one and stopped at it just long enough to notice her location and then took off.

'_Jason said he worked at the 27__th__ precinct. I wonder how far I am from there. Maybe I can make it there before the doctor gets back to the apartment.'_

"Miss, do you need some help?" There was an officer standing right in front of her. The woman was several inches taller than Kimberly and had placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder.

Kim looked up at her and noticed the badge immediately. "Do you have a cell phone I can borrow for a moment?"

"Sure. Do you need me to take you to the hospital?" The woman pulled a cell phone out of her pants pocket and handed it to the young woman. Kim sagged and the officer helped her over to a bench as Kim punched in the numbers for Jason's cell phone.

"Jason Scott." Tears flooded Kim's eyes and ran down her cheeks when she heard her best friend's voice. "Who is this?"

Kim looked up at the officer who sympathetically took the phone from her. "This is Officer Olivia Benson. Who am I talking to?"

"Detective Jason Scott, SVU. What's going on?"

"Detective, I'm standing here with a young woman who is in really bad shape. She asked me for a cell phone and nearly collapsed on me. She's the one who dialed your number."

"Is her name Kim Hart?"

"Miss?" Olivia knelt down in front of the young woman and looked up into her eyes. "Is your name Kim Hart?" Kim just nodded, unable to stop crying. "It is."

"What's your location, Officer Benson?"

"I'm about a block south of the 1-5."

"Stay with her. I'll be there in twenty. Would you give her back the phone for just a moment?"

Olivia handed Kim the phone and then turned to pull a blanket out of the trunk of her unit to wrap around the girl shaking on the bench in front of her.

"Rex?"

"Hang on, Firebird. I'm on my way. I'm coming. Just stay with Officer Benson. Do you want to stay on the line with me while you wait?"

"Please." Her tear-filled voice broke his heart. His little sister needed him and he wasn't letting anyone stand in his way of getting to her.

"I promise. My partner's driving so I can talk to you. How did you get here?"

"Hurry, Jase. Please. I'm afraid. I'm scared he's going to find me." Those words drove a cold knife into Jason's heart. He looked at his partner.

"Step on it, Elliot."

* * *

When Stabler pulled up behind the black and white, Jason was out of the car before it had even stopped moving. "Kim!"

Kim looked up at the man she considered more than a friend. The tears streaking her face tore gaping holes in his heart. He knelt down in front of her and looked up into those doe brown eyes. "I'm here, Firebird. I'm right here. You're safe now."

Just then, an ambulance pulled up and the medics rushed over. The male couldn't even get close to Kim but what she pulled away. Thankfully there was a female medic there too. She was able to get Kim to lay down on the gurney so they could take her to the hospital.

As they were loading her into the ambulance, Kim's voice rang out. "Don't leave me, Jase! Don't leave me!"

Jason looked at Elliot who just nodded. Elliot understood that the young woman needed someone close that she trusted and right now she was surrounded by strangers outside of his new partner. Jason climbed into the bus and took Kim's hand as the medic worked on her.

* * *

It took Kim months to recover enough to be able to sleep the night through and sometimes she still had nightmares. The trial had been horrific. The doctor had tried to play himself off as an innocent in all this as if Kim had forced him to do this stuff.

Thankfully, the jury didn't buy it and he went to jail for a long time. Shortly after that, Jason quit the SVU and took Kim home to Angel Grove along with Trini.

Kim had hidden in the house for weeks after they had gotten back before Jason finally told her that she needed to get out and do something. She ended up working at the Youth Center and starting a support group for women who'd been either raped or abused or both.

She had become strong again and she refused to become a victim ever again. But the scars never fully faded from her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Nope not mine.

SUMMARY: We looked back to see what had made Kim so skittish around guys. Does Tommy know and how deep do the scars go?

* * *

Knocking on the door of the suite, Tommy waited patiently for his friend to open the door. He wanted to know why Kim had reacted the way she had to Howie's innocent touch.

The door opened and Jason sighed when he saw his friend standing at the door.

"Hey, Tommy." Jason gestured for Tommy to come in.

"Where's Kim?"

Jason chuckled. "I see nothing's changed on that front. She's sleeping. Tanya gave her a painkiller and those things knock her out."

"What happened to her? Why did everyone circle up to protect her? What do you guys know that I don't?"

Jason's hand went up in a gesture of surrender. "Bro, you already know what I'm going to say. Kim's gonna have to tell you what happened. But I guarantee that you won't like the story. It's really ugly."

Just then, the two young men started to hear whimpers and cries coming from the bedroom to the left. Jason stepped toward the room followed closely by his long-time friend.

Tommy stopped in the doorway where he watched as Jason sat down on the edge of the bed. Kim was tangled in the sheets and curled in a little ball, shaking like a leaf on a breeze.

Jason brushed the hair back from her face. "Hey, Kim, it's okay now. You're safe."

"Please don't. I'll behave. I promise." The fear in her voice and the gentleness in Jason's spoke volumes to Tommy.

"Kim, come on. Wake up. Wake up, Pinkie. Please." Tommy heard the desperation in Jason's voice growing.

Tommy walked into the room and sat down on the other side of the bed. "Can I try, Jase?" Jason nodded, having noticed how much Kim had calmed with Tommy simply sitting down next to her.

Tommy reached out to tuck another stray lock behind her ear. "Hey, beautiful, it's time to wake up."

Kim's eyes fluttered open. She straightened out under the covers as Tommy and Jason both helped her untangle her legs from them. "Tommy?" She questioned as the guys simply sat beside her.

"I'm here, Kim. I'm right here."

Tears started flowing from the young woman's eyes as she realized from the look on his face that she'd been talking in her sleep again and he'd heard every word.

Jason took her hand in his and she looked over to him. "Tell him, sis. Tell him what happened."

Kim sat up on the bed with a look of stark terror in her eyes. "I – I don't know if I can."

"Do you want me to leave the two of you alone to talk about it?"

Kim hesitated for a moment before nodding. She felt fear overtake her as Jason nodded and got up from the bed. She felt an irrational fear grip her. _'Get a grip on yourself. This is Tommy. He's not going to hate you for this.'_

Kim took a deep breath and met Tommy's eyes. "You know that I was in the Olympics and broke my knee?" He nodded. "Well, right after that, the team got a new doctor. His name was Alexander Tims. He was a specialist in orthopedics or bone injuries. He was the one helping me to get my knee back to a point where I could actually walk on it. One day, I was at the office when he told me that he needed to give me a cortisone shot to reduce the swelling in my knee. I was a little suspicious when he went to give me the shot in my arm but he insisted that it was better to give it there."

"What did he do to you, Kim?" Tommy asked as he reached out and stroked her arm. She pulled away from him and noticed the hurt look on his face.

"Sorry. After he gave me the shot, he stood there stroking my arm until the drug took effect, knocking me out. The next thing I knew we were in Tennessee and heading north. He kept giving me more of the stuff until we ended up in New York City. He kept me prisoner in a small apartment for days." Kim found herself seeing everything happening to her all over again.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Alexander threw her to the floor as he pushed the door closed before turning back to her. "Now I have my own little trophy," he gloated. _

_Dragging her behind him, he walked into the living room. He manhandled her onto the couch, where he started tearing the clothes off her body. Kim fought but she was still groggy from all the drugs he'd been pumping into her._

"_See, Kimmie girl, I can do whatever I want to you here. No one knows where you are and no one cares. You're just a washed up Olympic has been. You're not even a blip on the radar anymore." _

_Once he had her naked, he made sure she was laying down and tied her to the couch before taking her clothes and bagging them up and throwing them out. "I think I'll keep you just like this for now," he said as he came back into the living room and started taking off his own clothes. _

_Later that night, he got up off her and went into the only bedroom in the place, leaving Kimberly laying on the couch with a puddle of fluids between her legs._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

Tommy sat there watching Kimberly talk about the kidnapping as if it had happened to someone else. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes. He hadn't been able to protect her when she needed it the most.

"Kim, I'm sorry. Sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

Kim shook her head. "It wasn't your fault, Tommy. Dr. Tims was a sick freak who went to jail and hopefully will be there for a long time to come yet."

"When did you send the letter?"

"I sent it from New York. Didn't you notice the postmark?"

"No. I was too focused on the words in it. That was a cry for help wasn't it?" When Kim nodded, Tommy bowed his head and let the tears fall. "I didn't even open the letter. Adam did. He had read half of it out loud before I took over. I was working out at the time and asked him to read it to me. It took us all by surprise but I don't think any of us even thought to check the postmark."

Placing one hand on either side of his face, Kim forced him to look at her. "I don't blame you, Tommy. I really don't. I took one hell of a beating for sneaking that letter out of the apartment. I don't know how he found out that I had sent it out. Of course, that was nothing compared to the one I took when he found me on the phone with Jason."

"He beat you?" Tommy felt a sudden flash of anger run through his body.

Kim nodded, trying not to show that she had seen the flash in his eyes when she said that. "For the letter it was with his belt. For the phone call, he used the phone line. That night, after he had beaten and raped me, he tied me up tight with the phone line. I bore marks on my wrists for a couple of months after I escaped. That was a flight straight into a nightmare. I thought him keeping me naked in the apartment was bad. The trial was a whole new level of hell."

"How did you escape?"

Kim took a deep breath. She knew that he was angry; she could see it in his eyes. "About four days after I made my phone call to Jason, who was working with the police in the special victims unit, he left me tied loosely and so I managed to get loose and rig a sheet around me before going out the fire escape and getting away. While I was running away, I bumped into a female officer by the name of Olivia Benson. She loaned me her cell phone and I called Jason again. We told him where we were and his partner drove him to the location. She stayed with me until he arrived." Kim looked down at her hands sitting in her lap. "When Jason got there, he was the only guy who could get close to me. I wouldn't even let the male medic near me when the ambulance got there. They had to call in a female doctor because I freaked out completely when a male doctor entered the room. Jason actually had to physically restrain me until the doctor left the room."

"Kim, I'm glad that Jason was there for you. And, despite what you might believe, I can understand why you wouldn't want a male doctor anywhere near you after what you'd been through." He held out his hand, hoping that she'd take it. She looked like she needed an anchor right then. She looked a little uncertain for a moment but then she reached out and clasped his hand tightly.

"I was so scared. After he was put in jail, Jason quit the force and he, Trini and I moved back to Angel Grove. For weeks I wouldn't even leave the house. Not until Jason finally told me that if I didn't start getting out and doing something, I had let the doctor win. He told me that by giving up and refusing to live he won and I wouldn't ever be able to get control back. I started working at the Youth Center shortly after that. Ernie let me stay mostly in the back cooking and cleaning and keeping up with the inventory." She smiled sadly. "I always knew when you were there. That cheeseburger with no onions and no lettuce extra cheese and add bacon. Of course, can't forget the tater tots with ranch dressing. And a strawberry banana smoothie."

"I only drank those because they kept me close to you. I think Kat always knew that. How is it that we never knew you were there?"

"Ernie kept my secret. Jason will tell you that it was hard for him to hide that he knew I was there after he went gold but he knew that I wasn't ready to face you." She looked back down at her lap. "He understood that I was afraid of what your reaction would be to having me back in Angel Grove."

"I would have been thrilled to have you back. But, Kim, I want you to know that I know you haven't told me everything." When she looked up to him with fear in her eyes, he held up a hand. "I won't push for details. You can tell me when you're ready. Just know that I'm there for you."

Kim felt the tears start burning her eyes as she flung herself into Tommy's arms where she still felt safe after all these years.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Nope still not mine.

SUMMARY: Tommy's getting used to the new Kimberly after having heard a portion of her story about why she's so skittish. Can he help her recover from the horror that was her life after an almost career ending injury?

* * *

Three days after winning a million dollars for Little Angels Haven, Kimberly, Jason and Tommy were on their way back to Angel Grove when a little girl ran up to Kim with a pad and pen.

"Can I have your autograph?" she had asked. Kim nodded and signed the paper. She had been getting this reaction a lot since winning the million and she wasn't ready for the fame that being the first million dollar winner would bring her. She hadn't had to deal with fame like this since the Pan-Globals.

Suddenly, there was a man standing in front of Kimberly with his hand on the little girl's shoulder. "Tammy, come on." He looked up at Kim and shook his head. "I'm sorry. She watches Deal or No Deal all the time and she recognized you. She's been saying she'd love to meet someone that had been on the show. I'm sorry if she bothered you."

Jason saw the tears well up in his friend's eyes. Tommy saw it too and wasn't sure what to make of it. "It's okay. She's not bothering me." She watched as the father pulled his daughter away from the trio.

"Kim, you okay?" Jason asked.

"She would be eleven this year." Kim turned and buried her head in Jason's shoulder. Tommy was staring at his ex as if he didn't understand a word she said.

"Flight 2255 to Angel Grove now boarding. Please have your boarding passes ready to show the attendant at the gate."

Kim, Tommy and Jason walked toward the gate and boarded the plane to take them home to a place they all loved.

* * *

"Kim, what did you mean by 'She would be eleven this year.'?" Tommy asked as they settled into their seats.

"That's one of the things I didn't tell you. I got pregnant because of Dr. Tims. I had a little girl."

"Kim, you had a baby? What happened? Where is she?"

"Angel Grove. I visit her once a week and tell her how things are going for me."

"But what about the 'She **would **be eleven'?"

"She died just before her first birthday. A man broke into my apartment and tried to rob me." Kim's eyes grew distant as she remembered that horrible day.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Kimberly had just moved into her new apartment and had finally gotten settled in. Tommy still didn't know that she was back in Angel Grove and, right now, that was exactly what she wanted. _

_She was holding Olivia in her arms when she heard something outside her door. She walked closer to the door and was almost hit with it when the man broke in._

"_What do you want?" she yelled as she backed away from him._

"_Your money. Any valuables you have." At that point, he looked her up and down. "Maybe even your body."_

"_No! You stay away from me!" she screamed. In a flash, the man had grabbed the baby out of her arms and put a knife to the infant's neck. Kim didn't know what to do. She bowed her head in submission, hoping that he would just set Olivia down, take what he wanted and leave. She could deal with the humiliation as long as her daughter lived._

_The man laughed. "Into the bedroom. I want to be comfortable as I take you." Kim walked into the bedroom dispirited. _

_Once inside the bedroom, the man threw Olivia against the wall. Kim heard the sickening thud as he daughter's head smashed into the wall. She spun just in time to see the little one laying still in a heap against the wall on the floor. "NO!!!!!!" _

_The man threw Kim on the bed and started ripping off her clothes. She fought him, hoping to save her daughter. She didn't even feel it when he started invading her. She could only feel a cold spot growing inside of her as time passed and her daughter lay there on the floor only a few feet away. Kim's hand was stretched out trying to reach for the baby. _

_What seemed like hours later, the man left after taking all of the money out of Kim's purse._

_Kim crawled off the bed and over to her daughter's still form. Her trembling hand reached out to touch the baby before her only to pull back several times before she actually made contact with her head. The fingers came away covered in blood. Kim screamed. _

_The next thing she knew, Kim was in the emergency room of Angel Grove hospital and Trini was sitting next to her. _

"_Trini?" _

"_It's okay, Kim. We're at the hospital. The doctor just finished the rape kit."_

"_Where's Olivia?"_

"_Kim, calm down. She's in another room with Jason. We had been coming to see you when we heard you scream. We ran into the room only to find you bent over Olivia's body with …."_

"_Did you just say body? Is my daughter okay?" Trini covered her mouth as if just realizing what she had said. _

"_Kim, I'm sorry. Jason told me not to tell you. He wanted to be here with you when you found out. Her skull was crushed by the impact with the wall. She was dead when we found you."_

_Kim broke down. Jason came in just then and knew without being told what had happened. He simply wrapped his arms around his sis and pulled her in close. Trini was in tears because she hadn't meant to. Jason pulled her into the hug too, knowing that she needed to know that he didn't blame her for telling Kim. _

_The doctor found them like that several minutes later when he came in to check on them._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

Tears were flowing freely down Kim's face as she turned to Tommy to test his reaction to her story. Even through the tears in her eyes, she could see the ones welling up in his.

"She was the one good thing that came out of the whole situation," Kim said, tearfully.

"Do you have a picture of her?" Kim nodded and pulled out her wallet. Handing the picture to Tommy, she was unprepared for his next statement. "She looks so much like you, Kim. Just as beautiful as can be."

"She was beautiful, bro," Jason spoke up, finally getting the words past the lump in his throat. "And she was a good baby too."

Tommy closed the wallet and handed it back to Kimberly. "I'm so sorry, Kim. I wish I could have been there for you."

"You were off at college and I told Jason not to call you. You had moved on with your life."

"I never moved on. Not really. I missed you everyday after I got that damned letter. A letter that I now kick myself for believing. I wish now that I had acted on my gut instinct and gone after you to find out what had happened. What had gone so wrong that you would do that to us."

"Tommy, don't. You didn't know and I certainly didn't make it easy on you to find out."

"Well, I know now and I plan on being right here to help you through everything else that comes your way."

Kim smiled sadly and leaned into Tommy's shoulder where she fell asleep shortly after take off.


End file.
